


stand there (and watch me cry)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: love the way you lie [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighting, JAEBUM IS AN ASSHOLE, M/M, Mutual toxicity, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, but jinyoung is too, minor hitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: rubbing at his eyes, jinyoung leans against the door until he's slide down it and tucks his chin into his knees. he doesn't even find it in himself to flinch as jaebum punches the door causing it to rattle and threateningly buckle under the force. when that still doesn't do anything, he seems to give up then, grumbling as he storms away before inevitably another door in the house is slamming and it echoes against the now silence that fills their house.





	stand there (and watch me cry)

**Author's Note:**

> title/series taken from rihanna/eminem - love the way you lie

When Jinyoung wakes up in the morning, he feels an arm slung around his waist, caging him down against the bed. He closes his eyes and hums as he pushes himself backwards to cuddle further into his chest. Jaebum must have had to of come home late last night at some point, far after Jinyoung had passed out while waiting for his return. Sighing, he slides his fingers over Jaebum's hands to interlace their fingers together, and he opens his eyes then, and that is when he sees it.

On the back of Jaebum's hand, in black sharpie, is the name _Alexis_ written quite sloppily followed by the squiggle of a number that is messy, but not messy enough to be unintelligible.

For a second, his mind goes blank as he doesn't register anything for a moment. But then it's hitting him like a tidal wave, and he's staring down in disgust while the asshole of his own inner voice is almost chuckling, _so is that where Jaebum was at so late last night_? He makes a sound then in the back of his throat as he uses excess force to shove Jaebum's arm off of him as he sits up watching as his aggressive movements manage to wake Jaebum up in the process.

"What the fuck?" Jaebum grumbles as he blinks awake, his voice still rough from sleep, added with the grouchiness at being woken up. "Jinyoung?" he questions as he stares at Jinyoung's back.

When he reaches out to rub what is supposed to be a comforting hand across Jinyoung's back, he shakes it off and stands up to walk to their big dresser with the mirror. Gripping the edge of it, Jinyoung closes his eyes as he wills himself to just breathe. They've both promised each other that they would be more trusting in one another, and wouldn't be that quick to fall to anger. But right now...

"Baby?" Jaebum's voice is soft, and Jinyoung can see that he is now standing behind him through the mirror, looking a just a bit too vulnerable for Jinyoung's liking. It almost makes it hard to stay mad, almost.

Jinyoung gulps, if there is even a God, he is praying that he can suddenly bless Jinyoung with the patience that he needs to deal with this. "Who's Alexis?" he asks, voice strung tight. He makes eye contact with Jaebum then through the mirror, and he looks painfully confused. Not full aware or in total control of it, he finds himself glancing back down to his hand, and Jaebum's gaze follows down until he's looking at his hand. When he looks up again, his face has fallen into that expressionless mask, which has also caused fights before in the past since Jinyoung hates not knowing how he feels. His silence however only serves to make Jinyoung grow more frustrated as he whips around with wide eyes, "Do you seriously have no shame? Is that where you were last night?" 

"What's it to you?"

"In case you have forgotten, I'm your fucking _boyfriend_ Jaebum."

"What do you think I was doing last night, huh Jinyoung? Do you think I was fucking her? What if I was?"

"Jaebum-"

"What if I said that she's a better fuck than you?"

"Oh you fucking-" Jinyoung launches then, hands reaching out to grab Jaebum, to either claw or hit him, whichever one happens first. "You're such a fucking unbelievable dick Im Jaebum." In the process of trying to keep him away, Jaebum accidentally manages to pull him closer and Jinyoung pushes him back, but ultimately ends up getting dragged with him due to Jaebum still holding on to him. "Am I not enough for you?"

In one move, Jaebum wraps an arm around his waist and is tossing him on the bed, and grunts as he brings his knee up to trap Jinyoung down. "What if you aren't enough? Then what?"

"Where did you meet her?"

"At Gambling."

That only manages to set Jinyoung off further as he tries to swat at Jaebum's face, "You were out fucking gambling last night? Are you fucking kidding me? You promised you wouldn't do that anymore."

As Jinyoung keeps struggling, Jaebum presses down into him further, "Jinyoung-"

"Get off of me!" he screeches as he goes to sit up which pushes Jaebum into a standing position. Anger is radiating off of him as if he is radioactive as he goes through the house with Jaebum following him and occasionally trying to reach for him every so often, but Jinyoung keeps swatting him away. Eventually, he gets to where he wants to be and he slams the door shut behind me. The second that he clicks to lock into place, he's letting out a choked sob.

"Jinyoungie-" his voice is soft now, all hints of the previous anger gone.

Rubbing at his eyes, Jinyoung leans against the door until he's slide down it and tucks his chin into his knees. He doesn't even find it in himself to flinch as Jaebum punches the door causing it to rattle and threateningly buckle under the force. When that still doesn't do anything, he seems to give up then, grumbling as he storms away before inevitably another door in the house is slamming and it echoes against the now silence that fills their house.

***

Jinyoung isn't sure how much time has passed, he knows it has to be at least a hour, at the very least, if not possibly even more. He hears Jaebum walk up again, but he doesn't say anything. He just patiently stands there waiting, and with a sniffle he reaches up to unlock the door, and he knows that Jaebum could hear the sound of the lock clicking back open within the silence. It was so quiet, that they could hear a pin drop.

"Jinyoung?"

The question is in his voice and Jinyoung wipes the back of his hand against his face, "You can come in."

The door opens slowly and Jaebum's standing there looking rather awkward, as if he is uncomfortable in his own home, his own bathroom. Remorse isn't his strong point. In fact, any emotion outside of anger really isn't his strong points. As he walks in all the way, Jinyoung can spot the little teddy bear that he has in his hands. The fur is light brown, and it's holding a little heart in between its paws that says ' _I love you_ '. Wordlessly, Jaebum holds out the bear once Jinyoung sees it, and he grabs the bear and turns it around in his hands as he inspects it.

Crouching down in front of him, Jaebum still doesn't say anything. Glancing up at him, he carefully sets the bear down next to him so that he too is sitting. He cna't help but sniffle again now that he is looking at Jaebum who is staring back at him with such a _look_ that makes Jinyoung's chest constrict.

"Jinyoung." His voice is oh so soft as his hands reaches out and cups Jinyoung's cheek, his thumb running across his cheek to wipe away the fresh tears . Closing his eyes and letting his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, he leans into Jaebum's touch, because he always seems to be starving for it. When he opens his eyes again, Jaebum is still giving him that same look, and Jinyoung knows that he is sorry. Emotions may not be his strong suit, but sometimes his face can become an open book when he allows it to. Sometimes he needs to because he is especially bad with his words, the only time they ever seem to flow for him is when he feels them back and then unleashes them like a whip cracking until their purpose is complete: to hurt and to tear the other- often Jinyoung, apart.

"Why did you lie to me?" his voice his hoarse from waking up and immediately yelling.

"I don't know."

And sometimes, Jaebum can be such a blatant liar. Like right now. He goes to pull away then, but Jinyoung leaches forward and grabs both of Jaebum's hands to keep him there and from moving away. If Jaebum really wants to, he can very easily pull out from his grasp because Jinyoung definitely isn't strong enough to hold him there, but he chooses not to. It's a bit of a desperate move, Jinyoung is aware of just how desperate it is, but he doesn't find himself caring all too much because he knows that Jaebum will comply because he is still ever so soft towards Jinyoung even after all of these years.

"Come on," he grips Jinyoung's hands back now hard. "Let's go back to bed."

After he lets Jaebum drag him up, he makes sure to swipe the bear too to go with them. He lets Jaebum pull him back to their bedroom and into bed and hold him close and press chaste kisses to the back of his neck.

And when he grabs Jaebum's hand for the third time that morning, he can't help but notice that the messy black ink is gone, which is well fitting considering that he knows that all mentions of this morning will soon be washed away too.


End file.
